1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertebral connecting plate which is used to connect upper and lower vertebrae members. It also relates to a vertebral connecting plate assembly including the combination of a vertebral connecting plate and set screws for connecting the vertebral connecting plate to the associated vertebral members of bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, if one of the thoracic vertebrae-lumbar vertebrae is injured, the injured vertebra is removed and a transplanted bone or an artificial bone is implanted. In the surgical operation, a vertebral connecting instrument is used to mechanically connect the upper and lower vertebra members. The necessary requirements of such a vertebral connecting instrument are: 1 the thickness is small, 2 no loosening of the screws which are used to connect the connecting instrument and the vertebrae takes place, 3 the connecting instrument comes into close contact with the vertebrae, and 4 the connecting instrument can be implanted by an easy surgical operation, etc.
However, there is no vertebral connecting instrument which satisfies all of these requirements. Particularly, a known vertebral connecting instrument requires a highly skilled surgeon. Increased operation time causes the surgeon and the patient to become fatigued and burdened with the surgical operation.